


'Brotherly' Love And Forced Freedom

by Aquamarine_Ocean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Bodily Fluids, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Bows & Arrows, Breeding, Corruption, Crying, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Embarrassment, Family Dynamics, Fighting, Freedom, Gentle Sex, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Purification, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Voyeurism, battles, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_Ocean/pseuds/Aquamarine_Ocean
Summary: Dream let himself gaze down at Nightmare, eyes cold. His other half, often dubbed his 'brother', was wheezing, with numerous arrows sticking out of his body. It pained Dream to weaken his other half so, it truly did, but how else was he going to get the other to let his guard down (unwittingly) enough to purify him?Dream allowed his positivity to burn Nightmare, the glee spreading through him enough to make Nightmare's one good eye-light widen. Dream pulled a vial out of his pocket, one similar to the aphrodisiacs he used so long ago. Or was it long? He was never really good with time.But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that Dream had a rare plant's essence in its most pure form in the vial, and it was from a newly born universe where its only purpose was to create unique plants that could do anything, if prompted.And Dream prompted a Purification Plant to grow, rare in its own right. He knew it would work, knew from the slight burn that even he felt as he held it, knew that it drew out the power of the Golden Apple he ate, and knew that he could finally bring his precious Night home.And with an audience, it was time to 'encourage' his 'brother' to come home with him. Forever.
Relationships: Dreammare, Errorink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	'Brotherly' Love And Forced Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019 : Kamari333 Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840810) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 

> Here's another somewhat crackish fic I made! Set in the same universe as Kamari333's 2019 Kinktober Fic, where the POV is mainly on Dream but often on Nightmare as well (as well as a couple others), I decided to bring this little idea I had to life. Basically, Dream has been searching for centuries for a way to free his brother. The new universe mentioned earlier is called Impossibletale, where they create impossible inventions. He uses his manipulation and aura to coerce the Sans of that world to use his Papyrus's HP to create a Purification Plant, one that can only be made by a monster with a pure soul. Papyri have the purest souls, as all fans know. So Dream, after years and decades and centuries of toying with Nightmare and the other Star Sanses, he finally has what he needs to bring his adorable little Night home. All that's left for Dream to do is get Nightmare too lost in a haze to remember that he is insanely power-hungry and driven by a need for Negativity, and the best way for that to work is if Nightmare is driven by something else.
> 
> Lust, to be specific.

It took him so long. Battle after battle, Dream would gaze at Nightmare, even from across the field of battle. Years since he was freed from that cursed stone, only to see their timeline ruined and Nightmare vanished. That was the only time Dream thought he could ever feel rage like he did. The negativity stole away what was once his beloved, his darling and incredible other half. He had crowned himself king of a dark world, and gathered an army. He had built a backbone, one he had needed with the villagers, but Dream was proud to see he had one at all, and especially now.

Decades of running away, learning when to fight and when to stay back. Decades of hiding his more Fae-style assets from his friends, the Star Sanses. Sure, the two were special to him, and Dream took his time with them both to show his love, but Nightmare was special. With dark sap- called ooze, now-pouring from his bones constantly, with thick, dark tentacles squirming around, protruding from his back, with a singular bright cyan eye-light. It should be purple, his bones should be white, his blush should be purple, and he should be with Dream. But no matter.

Centuries of searching for something to help his darling Night. At times, he would 'ask' Ink for a strong aphrodisiac, and would give himself a little taste of what it would be like to have Nightmare in his arms again. Each and every time, he could make his 'brother' lose his mind in pleasure, trembling underneath him with such a lovely flush to his bones. Dream couldn't believe that nobody else could see Nightmare the way he did, but he planned for the final battle to show just how precious his brave, strong Night truly was.

Ages of searching for the right universe, created with pure enough intent, to make what he needed. A baby universe, made purely for thwarting the impossible. It was perfect, and Dream snatched it up before anyone else could notice it was there. Making Ink forget about it was easy enough, and making Error feel good about it was a walk in the park. Hah, that was a funny term. Dream would have to ask around, gather more understanding about the strange metaphor. No matter.

The Sans of that world was a gardener, using his Judge abilities and large magic stores to create incredible plants to do many things. He had guard plants, some who looked like Floweys, even, that were capable of so much. Attacking plants, that were sentient enough to know when to start and stop attacking. Healing plants, for obvious reasons. There was even a business, for the Sans could use someone's soul or HP and create a plant specific to their needs. And Dream's need was eons old, and greater than the newly created Judge could have fathomed.

Dream asked for a Purification Plant. Stressed that it needed to be able to hold a huge amount of negativity, several universes' worth. He stressed that it be able to be consumed safely, and take effect quickly. He encouraged the Sans to use his brother, Papyrus's HP, to create the snow-white plant. The tall skeleton was sleepy for a few days, but his positive spirit regained his HP quicker than Dream thought. Or perhaps his being there aided the process. He didn't know, nor did he particularly care. 

The plant took longer to grow than Dream wanted, but he was patient. He knew he was, time and experience on his side. But as the day grew closer, he had trouble keeping his joy tethered to him and not his aura. The ambient positivity from the world suggested it wasn't quite working, but that was okay. The new universe's habitants were happy and following what he wanted to the dime- hah, another weird metaphor, where did he hear these?- and he was closer to reclaiming his precious Nightmare and taking him home with each passing day.

When the plant was complete, the Sans took great care not to touch it. The thick vial that the liquid essence was poured into was strong enough for Dream to safely carry it around, but it was potent. Dream felt a jolt of pure joy every time he reached into his pocket and felt the vial, eagerly waiting for the next fight. Nightmare attacked often, perhaps to assert his presence, terrify new subjects? Dream would have to apologize to each universe for letting his Night go on such a long rampage, but it made Nightmare as happy as his corrupted self could be, so Dream let it be.

But no fight came. Error messed around, of course, and the soulless parasite Fresh attempted to pollute several new worlds, much to Ink's chemical dismay, but Nightmare and his gang were silent. Supplies were being stolen. Perhaps there was a universe positive enough to weaken his other half enough to make him ill? Dream would have to care deeply for his poor Nighty once he was free of the cloying ooze. His natural, spicy cider scent and taste would reign supreme over the corrupted fermented apple once more, and Dream would be able to reduce Nightmare's often neutral or scowling face to a drooling, pleasured, and euphoric state as often as he wished, reigning praises upon the easily flustered dryad all the way. Perhaps Nightmare would change his octopus tentacles for something more fitting, like Dream's own vine-like tendrils? He had to shake himself out of the daydream multiple times, imagining Nightmare in so many ways it was a wonder he never manifested in front of him.

Finally, Ink called him and said that Nightmare was attacking, along with his cronies. Dream had set the cryptid skeleton on guard watch, bringing him pleasure as a reward, and was pleased when a dusting of rainbow flush accompanied a rewarding kiss to his teeth as payment for his diligence. He enjoyed making his friends happy, even Blue, who had broken up with him when he found another who made him happy. Dream felt nothing bad, could feel Blue's guilty joy, and reassured him. He enjoyed bringing a blue flush to the other's face at times, though, but this was neither the time nor the place to reward them. Dream had a Nightmare to catch.

Opening a golden portal, Dream stepped through. Blue and Ink were holding their own against Nightmare's cronies. What was somewhat strange to Dream, was that Error was sticking rather close to Ink, and the two swapped gentle touches among battle. Perhaps Error was the reason Ink was drinking so much yellow paint lately? He was happy for his friend, and turned away from the uniquely intimate scene to where he felt Nightmare to be, fury emanating from his other half in droves. 

Dream sighed and summoned his bow, glowing blue arrows already nocked. Time to pretend, downplay his true power, and let his dear Night feel the thrill of the hunt one last time. He took off into a nearby forest, and knew from the enraged shriek behind him that Nightmare was in hot pursuit. As he ran, he blindly aimed for the veil of negativity that he could feel pursuing him. The occasional hiss of pain and displeasure brought him both a sick sense of joy and sadness. He was happy that his plan was working, but upset that it required him hurting his precious Night, who had spent eons cultivating a hard as rock image, an image that Dream would happily tear to dust if it meant he had his Night back. 

He entered a small clearing, and maneuvered his cape-turned-scarf so it looked as though he tripped on it as it flapped with the wind, and he went down hard. The tiny scrapes he got from the slightly rocky dirt meant nothing, and he fought the instinctive urge to tremble as the wall of negativity came closer. He turned onto his back, well-practiced panic in his eye-lights as he shot arrows at Nightmare constantly. While the other didn't bother dodging, most lodged themselves into his tentacles, effectively weakening him. Dream didn't think that Nightmare noticed, in his anger, that when enough damage was dealt to a tentacle, it melted into a simple puddle of goop. Nightmare was limping slightly, the pure fury in his one eye starting to give way to pain and exhaustion, but his admirable determination made him continue to pursue Dream. Dream, for his part, scrambled back enough until he heard the lapping of water, a small pond. That would be perfect for bathing any leftover, nasty gunk off his precious Nighty. 

Nightmare loomed over him, hand poised to summon his magic, when Dream let loose. He abruptly summoned his leaved wings, knocking his other half clear onto his back, a pained wheeze leaving him. Dream spared no time, using his own tendrils to lock Nightmare in place, one for each limb, and another for his neck. From experience, he knew that Nightmare's sensitivity was heightened when his false airway was constricted.

Dream allowed himself some time to calm down from his adrenaline high, clothes slightly dirtied as he stood up and attempted to brush himself off, his panicked face easily melting away to make room for pure, unfeeling pleasure. Dream watched as Nightmare struggled in his restraints, but with his wings absorbing more positivity each second, his 'brother's' attempts to escape slowly became weaker, until the other finally gave up, settling for glaring at Dream instead. Dream let out a giggle, letting his innocent facade shatter with ease as he stepped closer to Nightmare. He was pleased to feel a slight nudge of fear from the other, with his body betraying him. Dream could see how even with him glaring at Dream, he made no move to escape the tendrils or summon his own, and his bones had such a pretty blue flush to them already. Dream couldn't wait to turn the blue into his other half's signature violet, it would be soon enough.

Ignoring how Nightmare began to spew vile threats, Dream noticed that he seemed to be trying to cross his legs, possibly aware already of Dream's plans. No matter. Dream allowed his own tentacles to spread Nightmare's legs, and he eased another tentacle into his shorts easily. Nightmare stiffened, the newest comment dying on his teeth instantly. Dream felt Nightmare's magic spark in response, on and off conditioning for many years trained his body very well. Dream let his eyes flicker up to view Nightmare, who was fighting a blush, his eye-light glaring intensely at Dream. His magic was there, but Nightmare was refusing to let it form. Maintaining eye contact, he lifted Nightmare up into one of his favorite positions.

With his arms above his head, legs spread wide and thighs resting on his shoulders, Dream had easy access to Nightmare. He summoned his golden tongue, allowing a streak of satisfaction to sweep through him when he felt rather than heard Nightmare's swallow at the sight. He lightly squeezed Nightmare's hips, eagerly awaiting the squishy ecto-flesh formation, but Nightmare seemed to want to be difficult. No matter, brat-taming was well within Dream's bounds, knowing Nightmare so intimately. He licked a stripe up where he knew Nightmare's dripping pussy would soon be, and Nightmare's body jerked like he had been jolted with live wire. Dream didn't falter, licking Nightmare's pelvis through his shorts until there was faintly glowing gold on the offending fabric, and Nightmare was wheezing for a new reason. But it wasn't enough.

Dream's tendril in Nightmare's pants, to encourage his ecto to form, suddenly pulled away, and Nightmare's face erupted in bright blue blush as his bare pelvis was exposed to Dream, blue-purple magic swirling in his pelvic cradle, desperate to form. Dream sent reassurance to his other half, stroking his sacrum, but the other stared up at the sky, gulping on nothing. Dream smirked and created a thicker tentacle, gently prying Nightmare's mouth open and slipping the tendril in. Nightmare's tongue was summoned, much to his pleasant surprise, and the monster seemed to unconsciously lap at the wiggling appendage. Dream allowed some of his sap to form just on the tip, and was rewarded with a small groan from Nightmare as his body went lax, magic dropping into his beautiful body. Dream gazed at the beautiful sight before him, committing it to memory.

Starting from the top. With a pretty blue blush scalding his face, Nightmare's good eye was screwed shut in his attempts to keep his pleasure silent and express his unhappiness. His mouth was open wide, and as his tongue curled around the tendril buried deep in his mouth, Dream had to fight down the urge to stuff his cock in his mouth instead. That could wait for his purification, after there was no risk of being bitten. Nightmare may enjoy the occasional love bite, but Dream preferred to do the marking. A thin tendril was wound around his throat, enough to constrict his breath and not enough to choke him yet. His arms were pinned above his head, wrists clanking against each other, connected by yet another tentacle. Dream made quick work of the rest of Nightmare's clothes, sans the socks as usual. Despite knowing that Dream always left nothing but the adorable socks on him, Nightmare continued to wear them. It was precious.

Dream blinked out of memory lane, setting his sights on the monster in front of him currently. His ecto stayed stubbornly melded to his bottom ribs, but even through the ooze, Dream got a glimpse of the beautiful apple-shaped dark soul, waiting to be cleansed. It dripped with arousal, and Dream had to curb another urge, this time to bite and mark and claim Nightmare's soul. That would wait for when the other could give clear consent, and being corrupted did not count as consent. But the blue, slowly purpling ecto was chubby and adorable. Wide, strong hips flanked a beautiful stomach, which curved down to his pussy. 

And stars, what a beautiful pussy Nightmare had. Their duality was something Dream truly had to thank, for Nightmare's was the loveliest he had ever seen. Lips spread open and quivering, his arousal leaked out alongside the ooze covering Nightmare's bones, and Dream's mouth watered at the delectable memory of tasting Nightmare. Dream decided to indulge a bit, as a reward for finally trapping the other. He leaned in once more, squeezing the other's wonderful thighs as he was close enough for his breath to fall onto Nightmare's needy cunt. Each breath caused the delicate flower to quiver, and Dream couldn't wait to bury his cock deep inside the other. This was something that he had refrained from, knowing from before the Incident just how wild it would drive Nightmare. That was something Dream intended to use to his benefit. 

His tongue snaked out, tasting the tart and fermented taste of his lover, and Nightmare may have let out a sound, it was hard to tell. Dream pulled the other closer, and began laving the beautiful pussy in front of him with all the love he could muster. Once again, Nightmare's body jerked, but it was hard to move when he had no control. Dream forced his tongue into the tight pussy in front of him, and curled his tongue to allow Nightmare's taste to dribble into his eager mouth. With a hum of contentment, he made himself comfortable and began to properly eat Nightmare out.

When Nightmare arrived at the fight, he wasn't too sure what was happening. After laying down low, training and getting ready for a large-scale attack, he was furious. Error was fighting along the rainbow guardian of the Multiverse, and his deceptive 'twin' was trying to escape! He felt even more fury course through his bones, boosted by the old corruption he relied on, and as his target attempted to run, he felt a dark thrill narrow his already poor vision onto the golden beacon. He pursued the Positive guardian, and thinking back on it, he should have been wary at the fact that the further they got from everyone else, the happier Dream became. But he was blinded by rage, and didn't notice.

When Dream tripped, a convincing look of panic on his pale face, Nightmare didn't hesitate to go in for the kill. Fury over years of being used for Dream's pleasure- and his own, not that he would ever admit it- boiled over to where he was only aware that he was moving, not how or why. When he was close enough, however, his vision was coated in golden leaves. He fell back, alarmed at the sheer power that Dream suddenly emanated, and suddenly he couldn't move. Years of Dream doing this to him, using his rarely used tentacles on Nightmare, caused the Negative guardian's body to react without his consent. He felt fear and panic- and yes, arousal too, but shut up!- and suddenly he felt stimulated. 

As though it was waiting for Dream, his traitorous magic rushed down and attempted to form. While he couldn't get a full breath, Nightmare closed his eye if only to focus on staying as nonchalant as he could. He was so focused on that, his mouth was pried open and stuffed before he could say a thing. He would never ever say it, but a stray thought crossed his mind of the intruding tentacle being Dream's cock instead. He had seen it, felt what it was like having it, but it had never entered him. He was ashamed at his thought, ashamed of the bright blush he just knew to be covering his face. 

And then Dream was licking him, through his shorts- and that should not have been hotter than it was, holy fuck- and he had to screw his face up for no other reason to keep his moans in. Despite himself, he couldn't help but lap at the tendril in his mouth, saliva collecting in his jaw at the delicious taste. He would have gasped if he could when he was suddenly stripped, and his toes curled inside his socks. His face burned at the reminder, that Dream always left his socks on him. He should have stopped, but truth be told, he did enjoy it. And so, only to quell the burning inside him, he allowed his magic to form.

He was ashamed at the body, thinking that it should be skinnier. He should be buffer, more slender, not chubby and curvy as he was. Before he could protest- against what, he wondered?- a slice of his aura tentatively brushed against Dream's, just as the other began lapping at his cunt. And it was all Nightmare could do to not moan loudly and climax right there, at both the stimulus against his weeping private, but also the pure love coming from Dream. Nightmare could feel joy, love, pride, respect, care, and a whole manner of positive feelings that made his soul burn yet soar at the same time, and he barely muffled a moan. Not that it mattered, the tentacle in his mouth combined with the tendril around his through prevented much air intake. His arousal spiked at the thought, and Nightmare didn't have a chance to stuff it away before Dream's tongue entered him.

Dream ate Nightmare out with gusto, eyes never leaving his face once, watching how Nightmare struggled with going lax and staying tense, determined not to allow his pleasure to shine through, but Dream would have none of that. He brought poor Nightmare to the brink over and over, and he maintained a connection with the other to mentally pour his love and support- and his own lust, yes- into the other, until Nightmare was trembling and hoarsely sobbing. Dream's eyes narrowed as he tightened all the tendrils constricting Nightmare, casually punishing him for attempting disobedience. Nightmare went silent, but the drip of another fluid caught Dream's attention.

Nightmare was crying. Dream stayed calm, knowing through the bond made that he was okay, just overstimulated. Dream smirked and resumed his ministrations, bringing Nightmare to the edge repeatedly. Close, closer, and even closer, until Dream felt that with any more stimulus, Nightmare would cum just by feeling Dream's breath on his cunt. He licked his teeth clean of Nightmare's taste, and began to speak.

"My darling Night, surely you're wondering why you're here, trapped by me?" His gentle words were accompanied by a harsh finger pressing into Nightmare's cheek, forcing the other to open the eye-light he didn't know he had closed, to blearily gaze at Dream, mind addled. Dream noted silently that at times, the cyan orb would flicker into a heart. Dream made a promise to make him make that expression again. He smiled fondly down at Nightmare, the tentacle in his mouth forcing itself deeper down his throat. Nightmare choked, saliva and tears dribbling down his face as he shook his head desperately, mumbling garbled nonsense. Dream grinned widely, not caring how it looked. He had Night right where he wanted him.

"I took you because I found something, 'brother' dear. A way to purify you. You want that, don't you? You can feel through our bond that I have no intention of letting you cum." That wasn't the full truth, but Dream pulled the white vial out of his dirtied clothes anyway, waving it in front of Nightmare until the other focused on it. "See this? If you can be a good boy and drink every drop of this, not only will you be purified, but I'll let you cum. What do you say?" Dream tenderly removed the tendril from Nightmare's mouth, delighting in the way his false throat swallowed several times on nothing before he turned to him, eye-light narrowed once more. Dream felt a thrill spark through his bones. This would be fun. 

"F..Fuck you, you fucking sadist! I'm never getting purified, least of all by you! Let me go-gHK!" Dream, eye-lights no longer soft gold but sleek and harsh, forced the tentacle back into Nightmare's mouth. He tsked, shaking his head playfully, a smirk growing on his face. 

"Oh Night, you'll be begging for freedom from this sweet hell I have you trapped in, begging to be freed from the corruption. I guarantee it." He leered at his other half, and Nightmare had the grace to shudder. Dream readied himself for a tumultuous cascade of emotions, but arousal was the most prevalent. He smirked, and turned Nightmare over so his belly was a couple inches from the ground. In this position, Nightmare had a good view of the forest- a useless view, in Dream's opinion, but most importantly, it bared his tight, perfect ass high in the air for him to use. By the hitched breath Nightmare let out when Dream caressed his ass, the Positive guardian was sure that Nightmare knew exactly what was going on. What Dream was going to do to him.

Killer was fed up. A half hour of non-stop fighting against the Star Suckers and Error, and Nightmare was nowhere. He mentioned for Horror and Dust to fall back, and as the three enemies pursued them, they ran into the forest, in the last direction they had seen Nightmare in. Twigs snapped under their feet, their breathing was heavy, but Killer needed to see Nightmare, needed to know he was okay. He could see a bit of light, a clearing- and a dark smudge he knew all too well. He slowed down, for if Nightmare was gloating or musing, bursting out at him was the wrong way to go. Horror and Dust followed his lead, and they crouched behind a bush, and gazed into a clearing.

Killer's summoned magic took a sharp southward turn, as his empty eye sockets widened. Nightmare and Dream were there, all right, but not in an expected position. He felt his magic form into a cock, the form he used the most, and he dropped to his knees in shock, taking in the sight before him. Nightmare was almost naked- why the socks?- with thin, vine-like tendrils wrapping around his limbs. A thicker one was stuffed in his mouth, and Killer felt the sight sent a bolt of heat down to his dick. He groaned quietly, and reached down to touch himself.

Dream looked far too unbothered by the situation, blue-purple slick smeared across his mouth. He pulled a white vial out and waved it in front of Nightmare's face, and Killer could feel the power the thing had even from his distance. Dream allowed Nightmare to speak, and Killer wasn't able to hear a thing before Dream's face turned stony and unpleasant- reminiscent of Nightmare. Killer shivered, memories of Nightmare in his rages, both sexual and nonsexual, and for a split second, Nightmare was replaced by Dream in his mind. He bit down on his turtleneck, red target on his chest pulsing in time with his hand, precome slowly coating his cock as he masturbated. Horror and Dust were in similar boats, he dimly noted, but what happened next made his breath whoosh right out of his nonexistent lungs. Dream had turned Nightmare over, and Killer got a great eyeful.

Nightmare had been reduced to a crying, drooling mess, his sharp blue eye-light in the shape of a quivering heart, a sight that Killer was sure Nightmare didn't want Dream to see. His mouth was still stuffed, and Nightmare's gaze was hazy and blurry. His eye drifted to where the three were hiding in the bush, and Killer felt dread in his soul. Slowly, to match Dream's movements behind him, Nightmare's gaze sharpened until Killer was sure that Nightmare could sense them, if not see them. He stiffened, and the Negative king's breath hitched and he flushed an even deeper blue as Dream caressed his ass. Killer dimly imagined being in both Dream and Nightmare's positions, but experience taught him that Nightmare's position was more desirable. Dream's eye-lights flickered to the bush as well, and a cruel smirk graced his usually soft features as Killer felt a spike of pleasure. Nightmare began to shake his head, sobbing audibly even through his organic gag, and Dream's face softened.

The skeleton- was he even a skeleton, with those huge golden wings that Killer had just seen?- murmured something at Nightmare's skull, and it must have been something that Nightmare liked if his visible reaction meant anything. He shivered, and Killer shivered in tandem with the bound king, feeling his arousal build. Dream's voice drifted over to the skeletons, and Killer was entranced. Dream's voice like this was commanding, as though the very laws of physics would obey his word, yet sweet and gentle like honeyed venom. Killer had to focus to hear the words, and not just the voice saying them like poisoned velvet.

"You're so cute, my lovely Night. So brave, so strong, so incredible." Killer was swept with the urge to please the ethereal being speaking, but his gaze was on Nightmare. With each compliment, Nightmare's face turned brighter and brighter, and he was squirming along with making tiny whimpers. Dream didn't care, and continued. "Look at your body, my love. You're stunning. Such lovely flesh you've conjured for me, with such a delicious taste and scent, you're perfect." Nightmare trembled under the words, crying anew, but whether from joy or mortification Killer no longer knew. Dream continued. "You always feel so incredible around me, my lovely Night. You were made just for me, my precious complement. Today, I will free you of the filthy corruption keeping you from me, and I can take you home. I can use you to your liking, my dear Night, bring you to pleasure countless times, breed you as many times as you wish. Your body yearns for that, does it not? I can see just how perfectly round your hips are, the extra flesh on your stomach and thighs perfect for caring for a growing babybones, oh you'd enjoy that so much, wouldn't you?" 

Killer's face burned brighter than Nightmare's, he was sure of it, bones trembling as his hand moved faster. He could hear a 'shlick' noise with each thrust, and knew that he was getting close. So he kept his gaze upon the two 'brothers' in the clearing, eagerly awaiting their next moves.

Nightmare was mortified. His most shameful kinks were out in the open, spoken of so lovingly by Dream. His ancient desires for a child, crushed by the corruption, surged anew. Happiness blossomed in his chest and he hissed in slight pain, before focusing once more upon the three he could sense beyond the bush. They were all excited and surprised, and Nightmare felt his face flush further. They were watching. They were watching as Dream tore him apart and built him back up, displaying his innermost thoughts in the open. He tried to speak, a tiny hum making its way past the tentacle in his mouth, when Dream stuffed a finger in his pussy.

He was not ashamed, for once, perfectly understandable of his reaction- but the moan. He had been driven to the brink so many times, and Dream was only giving him more- but riled as he was, it wasn't enough. Dimly, his addled mind made a connection. The white vial. Dream said he would let him cum if he drank every drop. Nightmare was quickly losing coherency, but damn did he want to cum. He struggled in his inner war for a while longer, before he gasped again. The finger previously in his pussy was now in his ass, stretching it in a way it hadn't been stretched in a while. A vulnerable keen was stolen from him as he bucked back into the stimulus, mind swimming in a haze of lust. 

The finger pistoned in and out of him, but he couldn't cum. His vision was going dark, but he saw something white in his face, dangling. Dream used a tentacle to wave it tantalizingly over Nightmare's gaze, and the Negative skeleton swallowed, his jaw aching. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. And the way to do that was by drinking the white liquid. He tried to turn back to Dream, a whimper stuck in his throat. Luckily, Dream somehow understood. Nightmare would have wailed if he could once the finger left his sensitive ass, but he couldn't complain for much longer. 

The tentacle around his throat loosened. His body trembled, on the precipice. His tongue darted out, desperate to suck on the tentacle in his mouth, but it was drawn away. This time, his mewl was clearly heard, ringing around the clearing. Nightmare couldn't find it within him to care, however, and opened his mouth, tongue dripping his saliva as he gazed at the vial, needy. He couldn't think, and while something wrong raged in the back of his mind, when the vial was uncorked, Nightmare drank every drop.

It tasted like candy. And it tingled, all the way down, and he shivered in tandem. Then he opened his mouth again, babbling. "Dream, Dream, please, I need it, I need to cum, I want it, please!" And he was rewarded with a hand firmly squeezing his ass, grounding him. He took a couple gulps of air, scrambling for purchase before he found he had none, and then his legs were spread wider. 

Dream was elated. Nightmare had drunk every drop, and it would begin to drain his negativity out. To distract him from it, Dream was happy to let him cum. But first, he needed to show Nightmare just what a good job he did. As a reward, he freed his weeping cock from its confines, and when he spread Nightmare's legs further than before, he slid right in.

Stars exploded in his vision as Nightmare instantly seized up, a guttural scream being wrenched from his abused throat, and he came hard. His walls clamped down on Dream, and he didn't move until Nightmare loosened up slightly. At that point, Dream grabbed his hips and started to thrust. Hard. Nightmare was sucking him in so perfectly, his hiccups and moans bottoming out into near screams with each thrust. Dream reached deeper inside his lover, and bent over to bite at the spot he knew drove the corrupted skeleton crazy.

True to habit, Nightmare spasmed at the bite, cumming again, sobbing and moaning at the sweet relief he got. Dream felt so good, filling him up so perfectly, Nightmare never wanted it to end. Dream continued to pound into him, and was able to quickly trap Nightmare in a cycle of orgasms, each one just as strong as the last. Nightmare began to babble mindlessly, twisting and shaking under the relentless pounding, but Dream wasn't done. No, certainly not. Nightmare felt the thick cock in him twitch, and he suddenly knew what was going to happen. Before he could say a thing, Dream came, hot liquid coming out in spurts, filling him up. He screamed and came again, milking Dream's cock for all it was worth. He was oversensitive and covered in fluid, but the throbs of power coming from his other half made Nightmare aware that he wasn't done.

Dream decided to put on a show. He was feeling merciful. While he stuffed a tendril deep inside Nightmare's pussy, reveling in the sensitive mewl that escaped, he lined himself up with Nightmare's ass and slid right in. The slick noise made from their coupling had Dream swallowing down a groan. This was for their excited audience and his perfect little lover. Dream squeezed Nightmare's throat again, and began fucking his ass.

Nightmare's mouth opened and his tongue lolled out, spit dripping to the grassy floor below. He moaned and screamed and came and twisted, yet the sweet torture never stopped. This was mortifying- his underlings were seeing him be taken apart so thoroughly from his ass! It was bad enough in private, this was worse. He began to cry, breath coming up short again, but he continued to cum. Seems Dream wasn't going to let him go without being thoroughly fucked. Nightmare was strangely okay with it.

Dream came again, after pulling many orgasms from Nightmare, and Dream set the lust-driven skeleton to the ground. He was drooling, and sweating, and cum was oozing from both his holes. Nightmare was clearly exhausted, but Dream knew that the white liquid was just taking effect. Luckily, Nightmare was a fucked out mess, and was too out of it to feel anything. Dream watched Nightmare passively as large amounts of negativity fell off him, turning into harmless goop as the Purification Plant took effect. Dream watched, entranced.

Blooming from Night's soul was a beautiful apple flower, darkening in color as it sucked the darkness out of the skeleton hosting it. It withered and died at the end of the transformation, leaving a bare, white-boned skeleton with a deep purple flush covering his face and joints. And Dream was content. There was his precious Nighty, back to him safe and sound. He pressed a kiss to the other's head, and turned to the bush with a sharp grin. "You are dismissed. Do not bother the universes again, you have nothing to gain from it." 

When their presences were sufficiently gone- to him, at least- he decided to wake Nightmare up, wishing to see his lovely eye-lights. With a breathy groan, the other opened his eyes. His gaze fell upon Dream, and Nightmare smiled, blushing more. That's when Dream knew that it worked. He could bring his Nightmare home again. He relaxed the tendrils keeping Nightmare suspended in the air, letting the slowly waking skeleton lay down on the soft grass. And Nightmare opened his eyes, gifting Dream with the beautiful purple eye-lights that he remembered from their youth.

"Dream? What happened?" Said skeleton smiled serenely, and pressed his teeth to Nightmare's in a loving kiss, sitting next to him. He heard Nightmare give out a small squeak in surprise, before kissing back. A faint heat was coming from his face, so Nightmare must be blushing. Adorable. "Dream, why am I naked?" Nightmare looked at him with quizzical eye-lights, and Dream saw that while he knew he was naked, his ecto was still formed. So he stood up, after fixing his own clothes, and picked his other half up. Nightmare made another precious squeak, clinging tightly to his tunic, blushing a lovely violet. And Dream headed out to where he could sense one excitable aura and one fake aura.

Ink was scouting around, looking for Dream. After the Dark Sanses had just up and left, he and Blue were waiting on Dream. A few supplies had been left out, strewn about, and Ink held tightly to Error's hand as he walked around. The destructive skeleton, true to character, was muttering something grumpily, but subjected himself to the treatment without much complaint. Then, Ink saw a glow come from inside the forest, golden yellow and purple together.

Dream stepped out, cradling a naked skeleton that looked exactly like him, but was shivering. Ink also noted that his ecto body was formed, at least partway, and was a pretty purple color. Golden yellow was also dripping from him, and Ink had a suspicion on what it was and who it was from. Ink jogged over, still gripping Error's hand, and Dream explained that the skeleton needed clothes. Ink happily created a simple tunic and trousers for the skeleton, in a soft purple color at Dream's request. When the skeleton was dressed, he seemed to curl up in Dream's arms and go to sleep. Ink looked at Dream warily, eye-lights in the shapes of question marks. "Who's this?"

Dream grinned. "This is Nightmare. I fixed him, so now I'm going to take him home and keep him. Forever. I'll make him happy and pleasured, and bring all his desires to life. He's been fighting for a very long time, so this is the least I can do for him." Error let out a wheeze, certainly laughing at the former King of Darkness's predicament, but Ink merely smiled. That was good, no more messing with the timelines for Nightmare! He dragged Error off to their part of the Antivoid, and decided to watch Undernovela. Ink blinked. Did something just happen? He and Error were filthy and their clothes were torn. Maybe a battle? Ink shrugged the strange feeling off and cuddled up to Error on his deep blue beanbag, kissing the glitchy skeleton with a light giggle. All was better now, he mused.

Dream continued to hold his sleeping Night close, searching for Blue. Blue's mate would have Dream's head if Dream didn't return him, so that's what he intended to do. The cheery skeleton was practicing his bone attacks, humming. Dream opened a portal for him, as was custom, and after bidding him farewell, Blue was gone. That was the last loose end in Dream's book, and all there was left was to go home. So he opened a portal to a universe he never went into, Dreamtale. His home, that Nightmare made his own after trapping him in stone. And Dream was able to return, with Nightmare with him.

The first thing he noticed was the blue sky. When he had awoken, the sky was a deep blood red, thanks to the emotional imbalance. With the balance (mostly) restored, the sky was blue again. Nightmare's castle was bright and welcoming instead of dark and ominous like he remembered, and he knew that the universe underwent a large change. The castle was built surrounding where the Tree of Feelings and his statue used to be, and Dream decided to let Nightmare wake up there. With the- well, not Dark Papyri anymore, just guards- guards tending the castle, he and Nightmare had no fear of villagers anymore, no one to ruin their play and joy. Dream set his beloved down at the stump where the Tree used to be, smiling warmly. Nightmare would never feel the way he had used to. Never again.

And time passed. Remaining traces of negativity were scrubbed from the walls. The wilted Negativity flower was burned somewhere, Dream didn't care where. His Nightmare looked happier by the day; frisking around the castle, reading books, napping, drawing, and being with Dream kept him busy, instead of torturing worlds. His memory was splotchy, as was expected, and Dream made no efforts to remind him. Instead, when Nightmare would begin thinking too hard about his time while corrupted, and his negative emotions became too much, Dream would take him and pleasure him until he could barely remember his own name, crying and drooling while being stuffed with his seed. Dream loved every minute of it.

His home was back. His darling other half was back. Peace in the Multiverse was relatively achieved. And as he gazed upon his sleeping lover, swollen ecto betraying his current vulnerability, Dream kissed Nightmare's forehead. Life was finally the way it was, and he would do it all over again just to see Nightmare happy. That was his promise, and as Dream fell asleep, holding Nightmare close, he promised once more. And so life went on.


End file.
